Kissing in the Rain
by nathansgurl
Summary: Nathan and Haley are two people who are head over heels in love with each other but fail to reveal their true feelings as a result of personal constraints. Will these two teens ever find the love they crave? Come find out!
1. Its Raining its Pouring

She loved the rain, the feel of the cold, clear droplets of water on her skin. The sound of water hitting the ground was music to her ears. Most people hate the rain. They hate how it gets all dark and dreary and how you always have to be careful so as to avoid getting mud on your shoes. But she was different. She knew it, as did everyone else around her. I refer to her as "she" because calling her by a name would somehow lessen her greatness. She didn't care of what people thought to her or the fact that shoe could catch pneumonia by standing in the rain like that. She was an enigma, kind of like a drug that I was addicted to. No matter how hard I tried, I could get rid of my thoughts about her, not that I ever wanted to.

I'd known her all my life, yet never once had I spoken to her. Haley wasn't part of the popular group but nevertheless people liked her and also to some extent admired her for being who they couldn't be. She was nice to everyone, everyone except me. Well she didn't like or hate me per say, it was more like she didn't have any feelings toward me. That hurt. That hurt a lot. At the time I would have even settled for being hated by her, any thing from her was better than nothing at all. It was not until much later that I found out just how wrong I was about her...


	2. Look for the Girl with The Broken Smile

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews. Enjoy Part II!**

You may ask why is it that I couldn't simply go and talk to her. Is it because I was not that experience in the female department? Or is it because I was too cool to talk to her since she was beneath me when it comes to social status? The truth is it was neither. Popularity was never really an issue for me. Granted I was popular, some might have even referred to me as the King of Tree Hill High. Either way, I never bought that BS. Girls would throw themselves at me all the time but I never payed much attention. I had eyes for only one girl--Haley. The reason why I never approached her was because I always thought I wasn't good enough for her. Sometimes I still do.

She was the kind of girl who would do what was best for everyone, even if it wasn't best for herself. I remember she would spend hours and hours tutoring her peers and not once complain about how tired or how stressful her life was. She always had smile plastered on her face. And what a beautiful smile it was! When she smiled, it was like time had stopped. Her whole face would glow and her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes would twinkle like shining stars. It was also a smile that could fool just about anyone. Anyone except me that is. Haley and I have always shared some sort of a bond. I could always sense when she was nearby and I could always tell if there was something wrong. I knew that behind that joyous exterior was a real person. A person with real emotions, happiness, sadness, anger. I knew that somewhere behind that jolly exterior was a sad and lonely girl who was desperately trying to come out. And I knew that someday, somehow, I was going to be the one who was going to make her show thats side of herself to the world. If only I had known just how soon that day would arrive...


	3. Basketball Dreams

_Enjoy this chapter! Oh and I promise, from now on the updates will be longer The reason why they've been soo short is because I needed to break the story into small parts to emphasize the character's POVs, which is critical for the fic. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to leave a review!_

* * *

They say that everybody's good at something. Take me for instance, basketball is my life. To me it is an art form. When I get ready to shoot a basket, I select the perfect shooting angle so as to make sure that the ball goes through the hoop. Swish! Nothing but net! Its kind of like a painter and how he has to choose the perfect hues of orange to create a painting of the sunset. Each time I make the winning basket during a game, the crowd roars, the cheerleaders shriek and it feels like my whole world is on fire. Seeing the ball go through the hoop in the nick of time gives me a sensational feeling, one that I wouldn't give up for the world.

To me basketball meant everything, it was my escape. Escape from my controlling father, my non-existent mother, and hell, even my so-called friends who only cared about popularity. To the outside world, I was living the life that people would only dream of. I had god gifted talent, a nice LARGE trust fund and drop dead gorgeous looks. What more could a guy ask for right? Wrong. Honestly, I would give it all away if someone could promise me true happiness in return. If people ever took the time to look carefully, they would have noticed that it was all a lie. They would have known that I was drowning, drowning into a dismal abyss.

When I was young, I cried. I always asked God, why should everyone else be happy when I'm not? He never answered. When I grew older, I became rebellious. I figured if I couldn't be happy, then neither should anyone else. Yeah I know its kind of selfish of me but I couldn't help it. By the time I became a teenager, all the sadness and anger had dissipated. All I felt was numbness. I built a mental wall around myself. If no one could break through this wall, then no one could cause me pain. That is what I started believing and over the years, that is who I had become. I had forgotten how it felt to be happy. That is, until the day that Haley came into my life...


	4. Dreams and Fairy Tales

**Here's the next part. Its a little different since its through Haley's POV. Enjoy!! And please leave your comments. Good or Bad. Any sort of criticism is fine. Just keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. I hope you guys like this update**

**

* * *

**

Haley's POV

Do you believe in fairy tales? You know, the kind where prince charming comes and

sweeps the girl off her feet, takes her away from her life of misery and the live "happily

ever after"? I sure do. You nay think that its foolish of me to think so but I don't care,

I'm not naive enough to say that this is bound to happen but something tells me that it

will. Someday, maybe today, the boy of my dreams will come and take me away from

this wretched life.

I'm sure a lot of girls my age have the same dream. Only in their fantasies, Prince

Charming is some gorgeous celebrity like Chad Michael Murray. My dream is different.

In my fantasies, Prince Charming isn't some hot piece of meat who wouldn't give me the

time of day even if by some miracle I ever actually go to meet him. No, my prince

charming is a boy who I've known all my life but I've never once spoken to him. His

name is Nathan Scott and he's the most popular, most talented and most handsome boy

in THH. Girls literally swoon over him. You probably think that me liking him is totally

cliche but it really isn't.

Nathan isn't the stereotypical egoistic jerk that people think of when it comes to high

school jocks. He's actually very intelligent and far too modest for his own good. Never

once has he ever made fun of people who are less popular than him. He treats everyone

fairly and is loved by everyone in Tree Hill in return. Nate is somewhat of a legend

around here. He is considered to be the best basketball player in THH since his father

Dan Scott, the biggest jerk of all times.

You probably think that its very shallow of me for liking him for his popularity or his

money but that's not it. Even if he didn't possess all those luxuries, I would still be in love

with him. I love him for everything he is. I love his strengths, his weaknesses, I love

everything about him. Nathan Scott truly is the boy of my dreams...


	5. Love's 'Round the Corner

**Hey everyone, once again thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that some of you don't like Haley's POV much. Unfortunately this chapter is from her POV as well so bear with me. Just so you know, the from the next update onward, the story will be through Nathan's POV only. I guess I'm better at writing through his POV since I can relate to him more than Haley. Oh and_ nate_, I had to make Haley be in love with Nathan. That's the whole purpose of me writing this fic. I've read tons of Naley fics and I wanted this one to be different. If I made her be the way you suggested, then this fic would end up being just like every other Naley fic out there. I hope you will continue to read my fic. Thanks soo much for replying everyone. It really means a LOT!! Enjoy the update!**

* * *

Haley's POV cont'd

Have you ever seen him play basketball? I tell you, it is an absolute pleasure to watch,

even for me, the least sports loving person you'll ever meet. When he plays, all eyes are

on him. When he shoots, he has this look in his eyes. Its a look of true determination. Its

like the whole world could fall apart in that instant but he'd still be there, holding the ball

and aiming to make the perfect shot.

You're probably wondering, if I care so deeply about him, then why have I never

spoken to him? Truth is, I know that if I ever do, then things will change. You see

Nathan and I share this special bond. I can sense when he is nearby and can always tell

if he is happy or sad just by looking at his face. He tries to mask his emotions but he can

never hide it from me. When I pass him in the hallway, I try and look anywhere but at

him. Even though I don't look at him, I know that he is looking at me. I'm afraid that if I

ever made the mistake of looking into his deep blue eyes, I'd get lost in them. And in the

process he would find out about all of my problems. I have a feeling that he has the

ability of reading me like a book and that is what scares me. We are too compatible for

each other. If we had a relationship and somehow things things fell apart, then that would  
be the end of us. Both he and I would be completely destroyed. And I never want that

to happen.

Nathan leads a peaceful life, one where he is not forced to deal with the harsh

consequences of life. And I know that if I were to come into his life, then all that peace

would vanish. I'm drowning in a sea of troubles and if he were to come into my life, then

he too would be brought down with me. I know that someday, the fire in me will burnout  
and I never want the same to happen to Nathan. Seeing him in pain would destroy me.

I wouldn't wish my life upon even my worst enemy, not that I actually have one. I try to

be friendly with everyone, and in return everyone is friendly with me. No matter how

depressing my life gets, I never show it to the outside world. I bury myself in school,

work and tutoring, the last place I ever want to be is at home.

When I go home, it feels like a totally different world to me. My world outside of school

is one of loneliness. As a result of my utterly incompetent parents, I was forced to grow

up too soon. Thanks to them, I never got to experience the joys of childhood.

They say that daughters are most loved by their fathers. However, that was never the

case with me. I longed for my father's love but never got any. My dad never cared for

me. When I was six years old, my father left us. He left my mom and I to fend for

ourselves. I've always resented him for that. I never blamed him for leaving my mom

since it had gotten to the point where they couldn't even stay in the same room together.

But I've always blamed him for leaving ME. I tried desperately to make him happy but

he never was. I guess I wasn't good enough for him. I haven't seen my dad since that

day and frankly I have no desire of ever seeing him again. I blame my father for putting

me in the position where I am today.

After my father left, my mom went into depression and has yet to come out of it. Eleven

years have passed since the day daddy left yet it seems like nothing has changed. My

mother worked to support us for a couple of years and then decided to put the burden

on me. Since the age of 14, I have been forced to be the sole breadwinner in my family.

All my mom ever does is lay in bed and cry. I think she is still in love with him. And

when on the rare occasion she does go out, she only goes out to have a drink. Over the

years my mom has turned into an alcoholic. I work my ass of to provide for us and she

blows off my hard earned money on drinks and then has the audacity to accuse me of

not doing my share of work in the household! I get so frustrated sometimes, I feel like I

should desert her too, just like my dad did. No matter how often I may think of the

possibility, I know that such a thing will never happen. I'm too caring for that. I know she  
doesn't deserve my love, but I still care for she is the only one I have in this world.

I think that is why I want to believe in fairy tales so badly. I want someone to love and

take care of me like I have done with my mother in the past. Something tells me that

Nathan Scott is the one who is going to make this wish of mine come true. I just hope

that that day arrives sometime in the near future.


	6. Kissing in the Rain

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Like I said, its back to Nathan's POV. Also, I'm writing two other stories, "Are You Brave Enough To Leave With Me Tonight" and "The True Meaning of Christmas". The first one is similar to this fic in that it deals with serious issues while the latter is my attempt at writing a somewhat humourous story. So please go read those. And don't forget to leave comments since they are REALLY encouraging. When I find that I've posted an update and people don't leave comments, I get really sad and don't feel like writing. So please please please leave me comments since as you all know, I am a new writer and KIR is the first fanfic I've written so any sort of comment boosts my confidence. Anyway, I'll stop babbling. Enjoy the update!

* * *

Nathan's POV ( continued from chpt.3 so go back to refresh your memory)**

_I had forgotten how it felt to be happy. That is, until the day that Haley came into my life..._

I remember that day like it was just yesterday. It was raining outside. It felt like a storm  
was coming. Whitey had made me stay back and run suicides after practice for being

late. By the time I finished running, it was pretty late and everyone had gone home. So

there I was, stuck in the pouring rain with no way of getting home since my car was at

the garage getting fixed. Having no other option, I decided to walk over to my brother

Lucas's how since he lived nearby.

The streets were deserted, not a car in sight. Everyone was a home enjoying

themselves while I was out trudging in this horrid weather trying to get to my pain in the

a$$ of a brother's house who had bailed on me. Luke was supposed to be my ride

home but guess what, he conveniently "forgot" about that. I was so caught up in my

thoughts, that I didn't realise that I was only a block away from Luke's house. Once I

became aware of my surroundings, I realised I was no longer alone. There, in front of

my stood an angel. My angel. From afar, I could make out that the person standing

before me was most definately Haley. However, I got the feeling that only her body

was present. Her mind was far off in some distant land. The Haley I saw in front of me

was not the one I had grown accustomed to seeing at school. This was entirely

someone else. This was the girl behind the facade that I had been so keen on finding

out about. Her glowing smile was nowhere in sight and that twinkle in her eyes was

gone. All I saw in them now was sadness. It pained me to see her standing motionlessly

like that. Not just the kind of pain you feel when you see some you love get hurt, it was  
the kind of pain that made you hurt both mentally and physically. My throat was

constricted and I couldn't even move. For the first time in my life, Haley was looking at

me. Not at someone around me but ME! In fact, she wasn't just looking, she was

actually staring. Her gorgeous brown eyes seemed to call out to me.

Even in her saddest moment, Haley looked like a goddess to me. I don't know what

came over me but at that instant, I felt the dire need to kiss her. I longed to taste her

luscious ruby lips. They seemed so soft and inviting, I couldn't resist. So in my trance, I

walked over to her, took her into my arms and kissed her with every fiber of my being.


	7. Kissing in the Rain II

**Much thanks for the replies. Hope y'all like this chappie! Please please please leave me comments. They inspire me and they also help me improve my writing.**

* * *

Nathan's POV

I walked over to her, took her into my arms and kissed her with every fiber of my being. 

The moment my lips came into contact with her's, all else faded. All I could think about was how amazing it felt to touch her. Her warm breath, her soft lips, her smooth hair, it was like heaven for me. Being in a daze, it didn't occur to me that the kiss wasn't being reciprocated. I started to panic thinking that she didn't feel the same way. Thankfully I was put at ease once I began to feel her put pressure on my lips. The kiss may have only lasted for a short while but to me it felt like it lasted forever. That had been the best kiss of my life up until then. That earth-shattering kiss is one that I have yet to forget to this day. After our long awaited moment of intimacy, my angel spoke to me for the first time..

Flashback

"Why'd you do that Nate?...Sorry I mean Nathan" asked Haley.

"Wow you actually know my name! I didn't think you did. Oh and you can call me Nate, it has a certain ring to it don't you think?" replied Nathan.

"No, Nathan's fine. You didn't answer my question. Why did you kiss me? You don't even know me so how dare you touch me let alone kiss me" asked Haley aggressively.

"Whoa! Calm down! And believe me when I say that I know more than you think".

"Okay Mr. Hotshot basketball player, what do you know about me? Hunh?

"I know that you love the rain, I know that you play with your hair when you're nervous, I know that you bite your lip when you're hesitant, I know that you love to sing when you think no one's listening and I KNOW that no matter how much you try and deny it, you enjoyed the kiss just as much as I did".

"You're wrong! That kiss meant nothing!!"said Haley

"If it meant nothing , then why'd you kiss me back?"

"Look that's not the point.... "

"No it is the point, if you didn't want me kissing you, then you would have pushed me away. Instead, you kissed me back so don't bother telling me that it meant nothing! I know it did."

"Okay, so I lied, sue me. Look, this really isn't a good time, so I think its best if you could leave now."

"Look please don't push me away. Its obvious that you're upset about something, so please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help you, please don't shut me out, please talk to me!"cried Nathan in desperation.

"You can't help me! No one can!" cried Haley hysterically. "Did you know that my mom's in the hospital?"

"No, I didn't know. I'm sorry. What happened to her?" asked Nathan

"She was drunk and she was driving, she lost control of the car and hit a traffic signal. The doctor's don't know what's going to happen to her. She's in a coma now. What's going to happen to her Nate? She's the only one I have in the world Nate. What will I do without her?" asked Haley.

By now all the anger had dissipated and all Haley could do was cry. She cried for her mother, she cried for her state of misery and she cried for not being able to tell Nathan of her true feelings. All Nathan could do was hold her. He helped her sit on the front porch and whispered sweet nothings while Haley washed away all her pain while in the comforting arms of her true love.

To the outsider, it looked as if these two lovers had known each other all their lives but little do they know that story of the two lovers is only beginning.


	8. Park Fun

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. I kind of forgot about posting new updates for this fic. Anyway, I hope you like this one. Its the chapter I had most fun writing. And please leave me comments. Also, as a judge at the Tangled Web Awards, I'd like to encourage you guys to go and nominate your fave OTH fics. Thanks soo much for the replies and keep them coming since they encourage me to write more!

* * *

**

I held her in my arms while she sobbed for the longest time. She cried until she has no tears left, and then she stopped. I could see that she was exhausted, her once twinkling eyes seemed empty now. It broke my heart to see her in pain. Seeing her in such as helpless state had a peculiar effect on me. For some reason, I began to feel angry. Angry at the world for making me such a miserable life and angry at myself for not helping Haley sooner. I decided that I was sick of hiding my feelings, sick of letting other run my life, and most of all, sick of being depressed all the time. It was time for change and I would start by cheering up Haley and by convincing her that my love was for real.

Flashback

"Come on" said Nathan

"What! Where?" asked Haley

"I don't know, just away from here. Today is a day of new beginnings. Aren't you sick being sad all the time? Don't you want things to change? Don't you want to be happy again? I sure as hell do."

"Yeah I do, I'm tired of being being miserable" replied Haley

"Great! Come on! Forget about your problems and for once lets do the things that make us happy instead of worrying about what others will think,"

Nathan is overly excited, grabs Haley's arm and starts to run 

"Nate where are we going? Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to go and lie down or something?

"No I'm fine" replied Nathan somewhat impatiently

"Nathan where are we going? You're acting crazy!"

"Come on, stop worrying, just trust me okay!"

_Nathan begins running faster and faster, he feels happier than he's felt in the longest time. Suddenly he comes to an abrupt rest, sending Haley flying in the process._

"Gee thanks Nathan. Thanks for dropping me in the mud like that. That really makes me the happy. Speaking of which, why are we standing, or in my case, sitting in an empty park in the middle of stormy weather?"

"Don't you get it? It's the park! I was at my happiest when I was playing in the park. Don't you remember how it was back then? Back when we could play in the park for hours and hours without a care in the world? Don't you want to get that feeling back? Forget about your problems and for once lets be ten year olds again!"

"I still think you're acting a little nutty, but what the heck, lets pretend to be kids again. I know our fun will be short lived, but at least I can fondly look upon it years from now, as one sweet memory."

And so they played. They played on the swings, the monkey bars, the slides, and on anything and everything they could get their hands on. And while they played, all worries, all sorrows, and all pain were momentarily forgotten. They were just two kids taking advantage of life's little pleasures. By then the two kids were free from all fears, inhibitions and insecurities. For the first time in a long time, they revealed their true forms.

They say that a picture is worth a thousand words, but no one ever mentioned that eyes are too, for the intensity in their eyes were a clear indication of just how much they loved each other. After many a years, these two lovers finally proclaimed their love for each other. And the beauty of the whole exchange was that not a single word had been uttered, and yet all that was need to be said had be said just by looking in each other's eyes.

And so they set about enjoying themselves and their newly formed relationship. If you think about it, the whole situation was completely absurd and yet the two lovers wouldn't trade these few moments of glory for the world. They spent hours and hours playing in the rain, completely unaware of what was happening in the world outside of the two of them. Realization hit them the moment they heard thunder and noticed that it was getting dark and that a storm was on its way. Not ready to face reality yet, the two lovers set about on a new adventure, on that could be held indoors, away from the storm.

Not ready to face reality yet, the two lovers set about on a new adventure, on that could be held indoors, away from the storm.


End file.
